swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Drall
Drall Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). The Drall are mild-mannered, short humanoids. As a Species, they are methodical researchers, careful observers, and considered among the best theoretical thinkers in the galaxy. Although well-versed in virtually every widely used technology in the galaxy, and often numbered among scientists who are on the cutting edge in a number of fields. Drall are primarily interested in abstract concepts and accumulating knowledge for the sake of knowledge. Therefore, despite the advanced nature of their scholarly pursuits, the world of Drall trails behind the rest of the galaxy in technological achievement, and the Drall themselves usually implement technology developed by others. For example, despite their having been part of the galactic community for over twenty millennia, the Drall still rely exclusively on spacefaring technology built by the Corellians. Drall society is a clan-based combination of a matriarch and a meritocracy. No elected or direct hereditary leaders exist on the Drall homeworld. Instead, each family heeds a "Duchess," a female Drall who is deemed the most fit to lead. Once appointed, the Dutchess becomes the owner of all the family's property, and she holds the position for life or until she steps down and passes the title and property along to a suitable heir. Most of the Drall clans follow the overall direction set by the Dutchess of the most prosperous and powerful of all the clans. Family life is also the most commonly discussed topic among Drall- exchanging gossip about one's family is a perfectly acceptable form of small talk. Drall find it surprising that other Species may consider probing questions about family affairs an invasion of privacy, although once this is spelled out to them they quickly take steps to avoid offense. Most Drall who venture from their homeworld work for megacorporations as researchers or medical specialists- one of Drall's main exports, aside from scientific knowledge, is processed medicinal herbs- although a few also make good livings as information brokers. Drall Characteristics Personality: Drall take pride in being viewed as well mannered and considerate. They are also intelligent, reasonable, and difficult to anger. Drall are scrupulously honest in their business dealings, and if they promise to perform a task for a certain payment, they always do so to the best of their ability. They expect others to behave in a similar fashion. Physical Description: Drall have short muzzles and almond-shaped black eyes. Their bodies are covered in fur that ranges from brown and black to reddish-gray. They have short limbs and clawed hands and feet. They tend not to wear clothing, although both males and females often wear elaborate necklaces, headdresses, and other types of jewelry. Adult Drall stand between 0.9 and 1.5 meters tall, with most females being taller and more solidly built than the males. Age Groups: Drall age at the following stages: Homeworld: The Core world of Drall, in the Corellian System. Languages: Drall speak their native language (Drallish), and most know Basic as well. Example Names: Driggs, Ebrihim, Garth, Gredda, Hedreg, Marcha, Norshar. Adventurers: Drall who are unemployed or not quite ready to settle down and start a family are sometimes drawn to a life of exploration and adventure. Drall adventurers tend to be Nobles, Scouts, Scoundrels, or Technicians. Force-users among the Drall are rare. Drall Species Traits Drall share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: All Drall receive +2 bonuses to their Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma, but suffer -2 penalties to both their Strength and Dexterity. Drall are inquisitive researchers, often making fast friends with their fellow workers. * Small Size: As Small creatures, Drall gain a +1 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +5 size bonus on Stealth checks. However, their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of Medium characters. * Speed: Drall have a base speed of 4 squares. * Flash of Genius: '''Drall are prone to sudden flashes of inspiration. Once per encounter, a Drall can add a +5 circumstance bonus to to the result of one Knowledge, Mechanics, or Use Computer Skill Check. * '''Automatic Languages: All Drall can speak, read, and write both Drallish and Basic. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Drall